Let the 85th Hunger Games Begin
by R.Dever.S
Summary: 11 years after the 1st book. No rebellion, Katniss and Peeta having kids, having a "normal" life.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story ever so I would love some input, thanks for your time, enjoy.**

"Peeta" Katniss calls from the kitchen as I walk in the door from work.

"Yes Katniss" I yell back as I shake the snow off my boots.

"I made dinner" she says as I come into the kitchen. I walk up to her and give her a kiss.

"Mmm smells great, what is it?" I ask curiously.

"Soup and toast." she says and I help set the table. We sit down to eat and after a few minutes she says,

"Peeta, I want kids." I almost spit up my soup, whenever I bring up having kids she completely changes subjects or says maybe.

"Peeta?" she questions because I haven't said anything.

"Yay, can we start tonight?" I ask ready to have kids. With our new president, President Plumley, the games are no longer rigged and Panem is now a democracy. Our kids have the same odds as all the other kids in District 12 of going into the games.

"Sure, but we should go check on Haymitch and Effie" after our games Effie and Haymitch became a "thing" and now have 2 kids, their names are Mary Maysilee Abernathy who is 7 and Sammy Haymitch Abernathy who is almost 2. We go to see them every night after dinner, we walk the 40 feet to their house and knock.

Katniss POV

"Aunt Katniss, Uncle Peeta" Mary yells when she opens the door. Sammy toddles over with Effie behind him.

"hey Bug" Peeta says and picks her up to tickle her.

"UNCLE PEETA, PUT ME DOWN" little Mary laughs. Peeta sets her down and says hello to Effie.

"So, anything new from yesterday?" I ask Effie as Peeta plays with the kids.

"Nothing, but I think Haymitch wants more kids, he keeps saying he misses when they were babies." she says calmly.

"Well, while we are on that topic, Peeta and I might be having kids soon. I know he really wants kids and loves Sammy and Mary." I tell Effie and we talk for a while before the kids have to go to bed so Peeta and I head home. Once we get home we get down to business.

We make love for a while and then go to bed. We don't do much the next day except lay in bed and have sex. We go say a quick hello to the Abernathys before going to bed because Peeta has work tomorrow.

"Katniss, night," is the last thing I hear before I fall asleep.

2 Months Later

Peeta's POV

Katniss has been throwing up almost every morning for a week so she is taking a pregnancy test right now. I am waiting with her to find out the results,

"Peeta, whatever this says, I still love you." she says and then unveils the test.


	2. Chapter 2

Katniss has been throwing up almost every morning for a week so she is taking a pregnancy test right now. I am waiting with her to find out the results,

"Peeta, whatever this says, I still love you." she says and then unveils the test. Positive, we dance around and then say we will tell Effie and Haymitch tomorrow. They told us everytime that Effie was pregnant as soon as they knew so we will do that too. We schedule a doctors appointment for next week and then go to bed.

When I wake up I give Katniss a kiss and go to the bakery, I still have to go in early but once the baby is born I will have someone else do the prep work. I go to the bakery for another uneventful day. Excited for tonight when we tell Effie and Haymitch.

I finish up at the bakery and head home with a skip in my step. When I get home I shower to get the flour off of me, then Katniss and I have dinner together.

"Peeta, we should call your parents and tell them." my parents moved to District 11 when the new president allowed people to move. I see them only when one of our tributes win and we go on the victory tour, the last time a District 12 victor won was the 80th hunger games. Mrs. Everdeen and Prim still live here in district 12 and we have dinner with them once a week so we tell them then.

"Hello, Peeta, anybody home?" Katniss asks and I realize I have spaced out.

"Sorry Kat, yeah we should call my parents." I say snapping back to reality. I don't like talking to my mom because of all the bad memories she holds but I still like talking to my dad and brothers. My older brother Nick is married and has kids so I know he will be happy to have a niece or nephew, my other brother Naan is married but doesn't have any kids yet. Speaking of siblings, in a few weeks Prim will be getting married to Rory, Gale's brother. Katniss is super happy for them but is still uncomfortable around Gale, especially after he got married to Delly and they have kids now.

"Hey Kat, when do you want to tell the Hawethorns?" I ask trying my best not to make her uncomfortable. She thinks for a minute and then says,

"Before Prim gets married, maybe we can invite them for dinner on Thursday?" she says tentatively, I think it is a great idea, after all they will be family soon. I tell her that would be great and then we clear the dishes. After we finish the dishes she goes to bed but I stay up and paint a picture of what I think our baby will look like. I think the baby will be a girl with curly brown hair like Kat but piercing blue eyes like me. The next thing I know its almost midnight so I put my brush down and change into pj pants. I walk into our room and see Katniss sleeping, she looks about 15 years younger when she is sleeping. I try to get into bed without waking her up, of course my clumsyness gets in the way and I wake her up.

"Peeta, stay" Katniss whispers,

"Okay Kat, always" I whisper back and she scoots closer to me until we are pressed together. We fall asleep with our limbs tangled together.

**Thank you guys so much for reading, I love getting reviews they give me inspiration to keep writing. **

**-R.D.S**


	3. Chapter 3

Once Thursday rolls around Katniss and I cook most of the afternoon, she makes squirrel stew and I make cheese buns, biscuits, and a cake. I like Gale a lot more now that he is married and has moved on from Katniss, sometimes I get mad when he hugs her but then I remember he doesn't have feelings for her anymore.

It's 5 p.m. and everyone will be here soon. I sneak up on Katniss and grab her from the back making her laugh,

"Peeta, people will be here soon, stop playing and set the table." she says but I can't take it seriously because she is laughing the entire time.

"Hmm, let me think about it?" I say pretending to be thinking, "nope" I say and tickle her. After a few minutes of tickle fighting the doorbell rings, I put her down and we go answer the door. The first people to arrive are Rory and Prim,

"Hi Rory, Hi Prim" I say and invite them in.

"Hi Peeta, hi Katniss" they say as they take their shoes off. I invite them into the living room and we talk for a few minutes before the doorbell rings again, this time it is Katniss's mom.

"Hello " I greet her. She says hello and then follows me into the living room where Rory and Prim are holding hands. We talk about the upcoming wedding until Gale and Delly get here, they brought their two kids who are 3 and 1. Gale is such a good father, I hope I am as good a father as he is. I usher everyone into the dining room and we sit down to eat, I look over at Kat and she nods, we stand up and everyone looks our way.

"Um, we have to tell everyone something" I say and then katniss says, "I'm pregnant" she says and everyone claps and congratulates us. We have a nice dinner and then Gale and Delly leave, not much later leaves. Rory and Prim are still here and I am starting to think something is up when Prim pipes up.

"We want you guys to keep a secret, can you?" she asks nervously, I look Katniss and nod.

"yeah Prim, what is it?" she says worried. Then Prim answers.

"Well, I am going to school to be a midwife soon. I didn't tell mom because she will question me but I was wondering if I can help deliver your baby?" she asks softly.

"I would love that Prim, and I am so glad you are going to be a doctor." Kat says smiling and then we all hug and say goodbye to Rory and Prim, their wedding is in 2 weeks so we will see them then.

Katniss and I have a doctors appointment next week and we will get to see our baby in an ultrasound, **(A/N there is more advanced technology now in District 12, Like modern day)** I am so excited I have never seen an ultrasound because they used to be just in the more advanced districts but now there is a medical center in every district that is equipped with a machine.

Katniss and I clean up from dinner and then go straight to bed, we had a long day but I smile at the thought of a mini Katniss running around. My dreams are filled with images of our baby and what he/she will be like. For the first time in a few years neither Katniss nor I have had a nightmare because I slept all night, and Katniss didn't wake up screaming.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N please review your thoughts, this is mostly a filler chapter more in the next chapter)**

Katniss's POV

It's Prims wedding day and so we walk over to the justice building and I help Prim get ready while Peeta goes with the guys.

"Are you nervous Prim?" I ask her while braiding her hair.

"Yes, but I know I love him so yes and no." she says smiling, I am so glad she has Rory, they really love each other, it seems like yesterday we were at the reaping and she was 12. Now Prim is 23 and about to get married, I think they will have kids in a few years because Rory loves Posy so much and Prim loves kids in general. Anyway, back to the wedding. Prim's dress is simple white with no train, I am wearing a blue dress and Gale is wearing a matching blue tie. I finish getting Prim ready and then Peeta comes in to give her away, he is the closest to a dad she has so he will walk her down the aisle. She walks out and is handed off to Rory, they are smiling nervously. They say their vows and then kiss, we then go to their new house where we give them a toasting. Once we finish the toasting we leave them be and I tell Prim to be careful, she blushes as I walk home.

I have a tiny bump but I think it is because I am so skinny that any extra weight shows up fast. I will ask the doctor next week at the ultrasound. Peeta and I have been talking about names and we think if it is a girl it will be either Azalea or Chrysanthemum and if it is a boy it will be either Zinnia or Cinna. All of the names except Cinna are flowers because I love having a plant name but Peeta hates having a bread name, especially because he is a baker. Peeta now owns the bakery and any kids we have will probably be in the shop a lot, Peeta has been trying to teach me to bake but I am just not good at it. I have also been trying to teach him to hunt but he is so loud he scares off the game so we just decided to stick with what we are good at.

I made dinner again today but it is squash from our garden not meat, while it was cooking I decided to call Peeta at work,

"Hello, Mellark Bakery how may I help you?" someone that is not Peeta answers the phone.

"This is , is available?" I ask and then have to hold back laughter as the assistant calls to Peeta, "Boss, wife on the phone" and then hear peeta coming to the phone.

"Hello Kat, whatcha need?" Peeta asks sweetly.

"Well I made dinner but it needs some bread and I heard this place has the best cheese buns so I thought I would test that theory." I said playfully.

"Well, we do have the best cheese buns, I would love to bring some to you. What did you make for dinner?" he asks switching into husband mode.

"Squash from our garden. But you need to go get started on those cheese buns. Love you, see you soon." I answer and then wait for his reply.

"Love you more, see you soon." he says and then hangs up.

**Thanks for reading! More either today or tomorrow, please review or PM me with input.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you enjoy. I would love some reviews. I can't believe this story has over 200 views already! It's insane! **

Today Peeta and I are going to get to see our baby for the first time, Peeta still has to work today so I am going to work with him so we can go straight to the medical center. I am awoken by a kiss from my Prince,

"Morning Peeta," I say groggily

"Morning sleeping beauty" he says fully awake. I get out of bed and shower before putting on a comfy outfit and joining Peeta downstairs for breakfast. Peeta made muffins that are to die for! I tell him so and he laughs, once we finish eating we head out to the bakery. We walk hand in hand the whole way there, we get in and I sit on a stool watching his strong arms work the dough. His arms are so muscular from carrying bags of flour and kneading dough that I am so transfixed on watching them I don't even hear him calling my name.

"Earth to Katniss?" he says pausing and looking at me.

"Sorry, yeah Peeta?" I ask snapping out of my trance.

"Do you want to help with the front of the house today?" he asks knowing I can't bake to save my life.

"Sure, when do you open?" I ask feeling embarrassed that I don't know what time my own husbands store opens at.

"9, which is in an hour. I just finished the last of the dough and all I need now is to bake it. The rest of the staff will be here in about half an hour, until then I will show you how to run the front of the house." he says and then washes his hands before showing me all I need to know about working in the Mellark bakery. After an hour I get to start, there aren't very many customers but Peeta says it is normal. There is a very pregnant woman that comes in and so we talk for a little while before I decide to give her the bread for free because that will be me in a few months and she was so nice. The rest of the day is uneventful and so I am super excited when we close up and start our walk to the medical center. We walk in and the nurse asks for my name,

"Katniss Mellark." I say smiling, I still love being called even after 10 years. The nurse leads us back to a room where there is a machine with a screen, she tells us the doctor will be in soon and then leaves. For a few minutes we just sit there in silence until the doctor come in and starts up the machine.

"Hello Mellarks, Katniss I need to put some gel on your stomach and it might be a little cold." the doctor tells me and I nod. The gel is a little cold, then she puts a little wand on my belly and the screen fires up, she looks at it with a concerned face.

"I have something I need to tell you" the doctor says nervously. I look at Peeta and he asks the doctor

"What is it?" we are very worried now, I hope the baby is okay, I hope I didn't hurt it. If I hurt the baby I could never live with myself. The doctor opens her mouth and says...

**Hope you liked it, if you have any comments feel free to PM me or Review. Byeeeee.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you enjoy this part f the story, PLEASE REVIEW! I would love some input on what should happen next or how you like it so far. Who ever reviews before the next chapter I will give you a shout out. Well enough gabbing here is the next chapter.**

"You are not having just one baby you are having 3" the doctor says surprised. I guess that explains the bump. Katniss and I are shocked but elated at the same time, I definitely didn't think we were having triplets, the doctor points out all three of them and gives us pictures. We go home and start to decide what bedroom to make into a nursery, we look at all of them and decide that if they are all one gender they will share a room but if we have girls and boys there will be one room for each gender. We are going to call everyone to tell them about the triplets tomorrow, right now we go and tell the abernathys.

We walk to their house and knock, giddy with joy. Effie answers and immediately notices something is up.

"What is it Mellarks?" Effie says knowing us too well.

"Sit down Abernathys and we will tell you." I say and she goes to get the kids and Haymitch. We all sit down and then I say it.

"We are actually having triplets" I say and they explode, haymitch is so happy and so are the kids. They are excited to have cousins because these are their only cousins. Effie said she had something to say as well so we let her.

"I am going to be an escort again, they changed the rules so now I can be an escort again," she says beaming, we congratulate her and ask her if it will be for district 12,

"of course dearie, I would decline any other district." she says politely. We talk with Haymitch about the games this year and then Peeta and I play with the kids for a while before they have to go to bed. We talk for a little while with Effie and Haymitch and they ask if the kids can hang with us for the weekend because Effie and Haymitch need to go to the capitol for a training, we tell them we would love to and we will be back in the morning. We say goodbye and head home.

"Peeta, do you think they babies are girls boys or both?" I ask because I think they are 2 girls and 1 boy.

"Hmm, well, I think there are 3 girls." he says and ask me my opinion so I tell him. We talk about the babies for a little while before going to bed early so we will have energy to deal with the kids later.

When we wake up we eat breakfast quietly before starting a hectic day with the Abernathy kids. We head over and they give us their stuff for the weekend, Mary is going to sleep in the guest room and Sammy is going to sleep in the baby's new room. We haven't gotten anything for the nursery yet so it is just an empty room. Once we are back at the house Mary asks Peeta about the bakery.

"Uncle Peeta, what is working at the bakery like?" little Mary asks.

"Do you want to see?" he asks and she nodded energetically, we bundle them up and head over to the bakery. Because it is a Sunday there is no one at the bakery, Peeta and Mary make cheese buns and cupcakes. Once they finish we eat the mishapan buns and weirdly frosted cupcakes, then Sammy and I go home and take a nap. Once we wake up Peeta and Mary are home and starting with dinner. I think once she is older she should work in the bakery with Peeta, she seems to really enjoy it and she is not that bad at it. This weekend has really given me a taste of Motherhood and how fun but demanding it is, I can't wait to have our little ones here.

**Hope you enjoyed. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I will usually update only on weekends but usually at least 2 chapters. Sorry if they are too short, if they are tell me in a PM or review. Enjoy!**

3 months later

Katniss POV

I am now 6 months pregnant and I am HUGE, yesterday we went to the doctors and found out the genders, we have 2 girls and 1 boy. We will be going shopping today, we need 2 pink cribs and furniture and 1 blue. Peeta is going to paint the rooms next week, for the girls it will be a bakery and the boy's it will be a forest. We have picked out names for the girls (Azalea and Chrysanthemum) but we can't decide between two for the boy (Zinnia and Cinna). We have been taking care of Mary and Sammy more because Effie is pregnant again, she is having twins they will be 3 months younger than our kids. Mary goes with Peeta to the bakery once a week and Sammy and I hang at the house, I can't walk very far anymore because my belly is humongous. The doctor thinks I will go into labor in about a month and a half. Peeta has been more tired lately and has been sleeping a ton, I am starting to worry about him. We are going to the doctors in a few weeks to get both of us checked out. Tonight Gale and Delly and Prim and Rory are coming over for dinner. Gale and Delly are expecting and are due any day now. Prim is not pregnant yet but is an Aunt to Gale and Delly's kids, and will be to our kids too. My phone rings and pulls me out of my trance.

"Hello?" I ask not recognising the number.

"Hey, it's Gale, Delly and I might have to cancel dinner because her water broke but your mom is in the capital, can you help?" he asks nervously, I have never actually delivered a baby before but have seen it many times.

"Sure, I will be there soon" I tell Peeta and head over. Once I get there Gale is trying to help but Delly is in a lot of pain.

"Delly, do you feel like you need to push yet?" I ask trying to judge how much time we have.

"yes" she pants out after a few seconds.

"Well go a head" I tell her and on the next contractions she does. After an hour or so the head crowns,

"Good, one more push" I tell her, she stops and then takes one big push with a loud yell and their baby is here.

"Its a girl guys, Gale cut here" I say as I tie the cord. He is crying and then takes his baby girl and shows her to Delly. They talk for a while as I clean up,

"Katniss meet Delilah Katniss Hawthorne." Gale says and I hug him for the first time in years, he tells me that he still loves me but in a different way and he hopes Delilah is strong like me so her middle name is Katniss. I am touched and almost cry, Gale and I are friends again, real friends. I think my baby boys 2nd middle name will be Gale, because his first middle name is Peeta. I thank Gale we call Peeta, Prim and Rory to come over. They do and we have a great time with little Delilah and then we all have dinner. After dinner Peeta and I start walking home, half way there Peeta just collapses.

**Dun Dun Dun, what will happen to Peeta? Should have another chapter up soon. If you liked please review and I am still open to baby name suggestions. Thanks for reading. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I said I would give a shout out to any reviewers but so far there has only been 1 guest so if that was you, thanks, if not please review. I am so sorry to end the story there but to make up for it I won't make you wait long. **

"PEETA" I yell after he collapses, I run to the nearest house and ask for them to go get a doctor, they do and within the next 2 minutes there is a doctor there. She says he has very low blood sugar and needs to be transferred to a hospital so we take him there. Once we are there they run a bunch of tests on him and then come to tell me that they need to keep him overnight but that he has woken up and I can go see him. I run in and see him hooked up to a bunch of machines and thanks to my stupid pregnancy hormones I start to cry.

"peeta, are you okay?" I ask once I stop crying.

"yep, are you kat?" he asks always being selfless.

"yep just stupid pregnancy hormones, they can't figure out what happened to you though." I say starting jokily but then become serious.

"Yeah, but its okay because I am better now. They will figure it out soon." he says being optimistic as always. Then the doctor walks in and tells us there are 3 possibilities of what it was, either he has diabetes, he hadn't had enough food so he had low blood sugar, or he was so nervous he just passed out. I immediately ruled out the food one because he had a ton of food at the hawthorns but I think he might have the thing called diabetes but I have no idea what it is so I ask the doctor.

"It's a disease where your body doesn't make insulin so you have to take these tablets and be very careful what you eat." she says and makes it sound like he caught it from someone but when I tell her that she laughs and tells me that it isn't contagious. The doctor says they will do some overnight tests and will tell us in the morning what it is. Its pretty late so I go to bed and leave Peeta to sleep. I am not feeling great so I take a shower and then sleep until about 8 am when I start getting practice contractions so I go to the doctors to find out the results of Peeta's test. Once I get there they lead me back to his room and he is already awake and eagerly waiting for the results.

"Okay, Peeta, we did some tests and we found out that you have type 1 diabetes and we need to give you this thing called a pump that gives you insulin." she says and Peeta and I are shocked. We ask what it will be like and she tells us everything. She says that she wants to keep Peeta here for a few days so they can see how much insulin he needs. They tell me I can go home or stay here and I opt to stay here, they give me a room and I go to have a little nap before I need to be up and talking with the doctors again. When I wake up, I am still having practice contractions but they are stronger now but my mom always said that was normal and to just be keeping track of how often they were. I go help Peeta with the tests and then its time to go to bed.

**Please Review! Hope you enjoyed, there might be another chapter up tomorrow but maybe Wednesday. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to Canadarocksyes for being the first non guest reviewer. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I would LOVE to have 5 reviews by Christmas if we can. Thanks for reading.**

I am still in the hospital with Peeta and because I have been here for awhile the are giving me an ultrasound now. I walk into the room and the doctor asks if I have had any practice contractions and I say I have had a few today,

"Okay, how far apart are they" he asks me and I tell him about every 20 minutes.

"Well, if they keep going I think they might be actual contractions." he tells me and I get nervous, I am not ready to be a mom.

"If they are born today will they be healthy?" I ask.

"Yes, but if they are contractions I will probably end up giving you a c-section." he says and I relax because I am glad that I won't have to go through the pain of birthing 3 times in a row. He starts up the machine and we get to see our babies again. The girls are identical, I hope I don't get them confused a lot. The doctor tells me based on the position of the babies that I am in labor and I will go into surgery as soon as possible. They put me in a room and give me some numbing stuff and then wheel me into the room, Peeta had to change into scrubs too so he can be with me. The doctor tells me that they are making the first cut now.

"Are you excited Kat?" Peeta asks obviously excited

"I am very excited Peeta, and I can see you are too." I say smiling.

"Here comes your son" the doctor says and then I hear a beautiful cry from my beautiful baby boy. I start to see Peeta cry and then even though I said I wouldn't, I start to cry as well. After our son was born the girls come 6 minutes apart, I get to hold them before they are put into cribs in the NICU for a check up. I call my mom and sister as well as Gale and Delly, they all ask what the names are and we say that we haven't decided yet. After calling everyone Peeta and I have a quick nap before they bring the babies back in and we start thinking about what their names are.

"Korey?" Peeta says

"Nah, Cinna?" I say

"Umm, not really feeling it. Zack?" he suggests

"To boring, Rockwell?" I say.

"No, ugh, why don't we call Gale and get his opinion." Peeta says so we call Gale.

"Hey Gale, we can't decided on a name for our son any ideas?" I ask once he picks up.

"Flower names, bread names, generic names?" he says and I look at Peeta and he shrugs.

"Flower names" I say and Gale goes to his flower book and starts listing off names.

"Zinnia?" he says, I talk with Peeta and finally we decide on the names for our children and they are...

**Sorry for leaving it there but I wanted to let you guys pick the names so if you review with a name I will probably use it. I would love it if this story could get 5 reviews by Thursday and whoever reviews by then will get a shout out. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks everyone who reviewed and here is a Christmas present for all of you, A NEW CHAPTER. Sorry if it is a little boring but I was kind of busy, on the bright side, you get to know the names now! yay!**

Our sons name is Crisanto and our daughters are Rosy (after Primrose) and Chrysanthemum. I am super excited to be a mom but also nervous that they will get reaped. We just called all of our friends and told them the kids names. Peeta is so good with the babies, but whenever I need to feed them he bushes and so I laugh.

"Okay Mr. and Mrs. Mellark. You are discharged and can go home now" a kind nurse says and so Peeta and I pack up our bag. Once we leave we walk home and get all unpacked we go to 'sleep' meaning waking up every 2 hours to take care of one of the triplets. Prim is staying at our house for a few weeks to help with the kids, she and Rory are thinking about having kids so she wants practice before having kids. We are not getting much sleep but Peeta is getting more because he doesn't have to feed them. My favorite part of being a mom is holding them and having them be so dependent on me for everything. Peeta and I don't get a lot of alone time but that is okay because I love our kids.

Crisanto looks like Peeta with his blue eyes and blonde hair but the girls have his eyes and my hair. I am so glad they have his eyes because whenever I see them I am reminded of how much I love Peeta.

The games are coming up soon and Peeta and I both have to mentor so Prim and Rory will look after the kids while we are gone. The reaping is in 2 weeks and so the kids will be so little and we will have to leave for 2 weeks or so. I am not at all excited for the games this year, I don't really know anyone in the bowl but still our tributes almost never win. We only have 2 other tributes and they are morphling adicts so we try not to talk to them very much. I am excited to see my friends who are mentors though, Finnick and Annie got married a few years after our games and now have a 5 year old named Skylar and she is really cute. Also Rues sister won a games a few years after mine and so I like to talk to her, she looks so much like Rue but is so different from her personality wise.

"Kat?" Peeta asks waking me from my thoughts.

"Pete" I say using his nickname.

"I love being a dad" he says and I laugh

"You are a great dad Pete, and I love being a mom even though I am scared the kids will get reaped." I whisper

"Its okay, if they are anything like you even if they are reaped they will win" he says and I respond

"Or if they are anything like you, you won the games too Peeta"

"Yeah but I wouldn't if it wasn't for you" he says and kisses me passionately on the lips.

**Thanks for reading as always, please review. I only got one review with names so here you go Sweetheart102. Also for the names of the tributes if you want you can PM me or Review names and districts. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for not updating in forever but I haven't been very inspired lately. Thanks to Sweetheart102 for giving me names for the tributes. If anyone has a personality for the tributes either review them or PM me.**

2 weeks later

Katniss POV

Today is the day of the reaping and I am not excited to have to leave the triplets for so long but at least I get to see my mentor friends. We start off towards the square where the reaping is always held and take out seats on the stage. I look at the children in the square and see what I see every year, most of them hungry but better since we won and the morphlings have started donating their money to the hungry. Effie says what she says every year and then pulls out the girls name, Ivy Allred a girl with straight blond hair who looks like one of one of the better fed kids, looks about 16 and is not very muscular. She walks up to the stage and stands next to Effie while she draws the boys name from the bowl. The boys name is Colby Marks he looks confident as he strolls up to the stage to stand next to Ivy, Colby has short dark brown hair and peircing green eyes he is muscular yet lean, I can work with that. We finish the ceremony then walk to the train so Ivy and Colby can say their goodbyes, no one comes to say good bye to Ivy and for Colby it's just his older brother who looks nothing like him, they get their 10 minutes then we get on the train and start to talk with them.

"Hi Ivy and Colby, I'm Peeta and this is Katniss we are your mentors. Tell us how old you are and if you can use a weapon." Peeta tells them sweetly. Colby is the first to speak up.

"I am Colby and I am 17, I can use a knife pretty well and can run fast." He looks over at Peeta and then at me. Ivy is standing still and as straight as a board. Finally after a minutes of silence Ivy speaks up.

"Hi, I'm Ivy, I'm 15 and I can shoot pretty good and can cook really well too." Then it's my turn to ask them a question.

"The key to winning the games is having some thing/ some one to need to come back too. Who/ what is your goal?" The think for a minute then Peeta gives them some ideas.

"Girlfriend or Boyfriend, younger sibling, parents, kids" Then Colby pipes up,

"I am winning to come back to my girlfriend" then he murmers something that I can't make out but apparently Peeta can because he looks up and has a grin on his face, I will have to ask him later.

"I don't have anyone to come back to" Ivy says quietly with her head down. I walk over to her and give her a hug. I whisper to her that she needs to win for me and the entire town. Then I ask her why she doesn't have anyone to win for.

"When I told my parents that I had a girlfriend they kicked me out and then a few months ago my girlfriend died so now I have no one left." she says and I give her another hug.

"Think of how many girlfriends you will have once you win the games" I say trying to give her hope and a goal to get her through the games. After we finish talking we all sit down and watch the other districts reapings. The careers are strong as always but most of the other districts are lacking in strength and speed. We made a list of the tributes by district.

We go to dinner and then to bed where I wrap myself in Peeta's strong arms and fall into a deep sleep.


End file.
